


demetri and eli sitting in a tree

by froggiesir



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Panic, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: demetri gets stuck in a tree. eli is his knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	demetri and eli sitting in a tree

“demetri? what the hell are you doing up there?”

demetri looked down, seeing hawk staring up at him from the ground. he smiled and waved. 

“i can’t get down”

see, maybe i should provide a bit of background, context. demetri had been hellishly bored. he wanted to go outside, something he hasn’t wanted to do in years, and there was a pretty climbable looking tree at the park and he wanted to climb it, something he also hadn’t wanted to do in years. it had been easy to climb, way more easier than demetri had expected, but when it cane to climbing down...well that was another thing. he couldn’t really figure out where to step, where to grab, and it was WAY too high for him to jump down, unless he wanted to be sentenced to a cast again. and he didn’t really like that idea.

so he had decided to text eli. nothing in his text striked hawk with any concern. it was a simple, “wanna come over to the park? im already here but i really wanna see you” and of course eli had accepted. he had expected them to go on a walk, have a picnic, or maybe just run around and do jack shit. what he hadn’t expected was demetri stuck on one of the highest branches on a tree, face calm but eyes full of terror. 

“how the hell—no, why the hell did you get up there?” demetri just shrugged, obviously too panicked to form proper sentences. hawk sighed, just glad he was the one who found him and not one of the cobra kais. “listen, i’m gonna come up there” demetri shook his head, “eli, that’s a terrible idea” he rolled his eyes and began climbing anyways. “you got a better idea?” he smirked when demetri didn’t answer. “that’s what i thought” he said as he sat next to demetri, who scooted over to make room but immediately grabbed on to the other’s arm.

“okay, wise guy, how do we get down now?” hawk shrugged. “i dunno, kinda just wanted to sit up here with you” demetri tightened his grip and groaned. “eli, you idiot” he hissed, the panic in his eyes growing. “hey calm down, just look at me, yeah?” he moved so he was facing demetri, the other hesitantly copying his movements. hawk took his hand and placed it on his chest, “copy my breathing” demetri nodded, trying desperately to copy his breathing patterns.

hawk smiled at him the hole time, trying to convince him with his eyes it’d be okay. demetri’s breathing calmed down and he took his hand away from hawk’s chest, only to grab his hand. “it’ll be okay, dem” the other nodded, trying to convince himself. “i’m not too fond of heights. looking back, why did i even climb this?” hawk shook his head. he lifted demetri’s jaw up, despite demetri being taller, eli somehow always managed to be taller when they were sitting. he supposes it’s because demetri had longer legs while eli had a longer torso. he leaned in and kissed him softly, quickly. he pulled away almost as soon as it started, but demetri still owned a flushed, dazed expression. 

“i guess you could say we’re demetri and eli sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I—“ eli rolled his eyes and pecked his lips again. “shut up! let’s just get down there, okay?” demetri had a glimmer in his eyes. “okay”.


End file.
